The Dalek Invasion of Monsteropolis
by williammartin11
Summary: Severe AU! Set during the events of Monsters University, Mike Wazowski is leading his band of misfits to a victory in the yearly Scare Games tournament. However, greater threats are in store not just for Wazowski, but for all the peoples of Monstropolis. Soon all shall fear the coming of the Daleks. Rated M to be safe!


**Foreword from the Author**

**Hello, I am William Martin and I would like to welcome you, kind reader to my first creation on FF. This is a story I have been working on for a long time and I hope you enjoy. If you like; please leave your thoughts in the review section. All opinions are welcome. I believe that all improvement requires honesty. But, if you'd rather not, do not worry. This fiction is about as AU as the genre can get. However, as being forewarned is being forearmed, I'd like to remind the reader that:**

**The Daleks are a race of unstoppable killing machines that have a propensity for dealing out death and destruction on a ludicrous scale. That means some characters from MU could possibly be killed off. This fiction (and others that are in the works) are built on one fundamental premise: The being known as "The Doctor" will NOT be present. Our heroes will have to prevail against the Daleks without the safety blanket of the Doctor's presence.**

**The Dalek Invasion of Monsteropolis**

_Monsters University Campus Library_

_Friday the 19th of November, 1993_

_16:03_

A green foot laid gently down onto a floorboard with a barley audible creek.

The Oozma Kappa fraternity of Monsters University were partaking in the Scare Games, a contest specifically created to show which of the Fraternities within the Campus had what it took to be a Scarer, a highly desirable position for Mike Wazowski. It had been, in fact, his life long dream.

But that dream was being held in the balance by what he and, by extension, his team would do. In this event, maintaining stealth whilst moving was key. To win, all the Oozma Kappa fraternity had to do was silently enter the Campus Library, collect a small pennant with their Fraternity's insignia on it and leave without making a noise.

On paper, this seemed like a simple task. In reality, it was far from it. Firstly, the pennant was atop a statue of the University's founder. Specifically his arm, which was pointed to the sky. There were few access routes to it and it was around two storeys off the oak floor of the library. Worse, they were competing against Slugma Slugma Kappa, a rival sonority. Further, the Liberian had a zero tolerance for any noise. If any was made and the Liberian, standing in for a Human Parent caught any member of the Fraternity; the team would loose.

Therefore, Mike Wazowski, team captain of the Oozma Kappa's, had ordered all members of his team to do exactly as he did. Down to where they placed their feet and even what they said. This was an order the team obeyed. Which made them a rather curious sight for the large crowd of students which had populated the upper galleries of the Library to watch.

"We are at the half-way point of the Second Event." Claire Wheeler, President of the MU Greek Council, announced quietly to the students around here as they watched. "and things are getting interesting."

Meanwhile, James P. Sullivan looked from his position at the end of the line his team had formed down the central aisle of the library. He saw the Eta Hiss Hiss sonority lower themselves over the library's inner foundations and grab their pennant. It was down to the wire now. Sullivan knew that.

"Only two teams left." Wheeler reminded "Who will make it out with their flag and who will be eliminated?"

Her associate, Brock Pearson, Vice President of the MU Greek council had to restrain is usually loud voice. "In a real scare, you do not want to be caught be a kid's parent. And in this event, you to do _not_ want to be caught by... _the Liberian_."

Almost as if to punctuate the point, the large, octopod like Liberian gave a 'shush' that echoed like a silent scream. "_QUIET._" She whispered. The echo of the room making the voice louder than it actually was. This warning concluded, the Liberian lifted her reading glasses back to her eyes and continued reading.

"Pfft. What's so scary about a little old Liberian?" Terri Perry whispered. Unimpressed.

Then, as if almost to punctuate the point, a monster whom had been hither too reading silently climbed off his chair and made the old wooden floor boards groan in protest.

The monster gasped.

In response, the Liberian slammed her book shut and rose to a gargantuan height. She advanced on the petrified monster grasping it firming in a grey tentacle and brought it to her eye level. "I said; _QUIET_!" She drawled. And with a casual flick, she chucked the hapless monster out of the library's ceiling window. Then, as if nothing had even happened, the Liberian moved over to one of the bookshelves in the corner of the room.

It was this coldness that had Terri almost clinging onto Terry with a new fear of this outwardly harmless individual. With this new threat laid bare, Wazowski modified his approach. He began checking every floorboard in front of his position with his toe and, upon finding one which made even the slightest of noise would order his team to avoid it.

This approach gave the team a comical shambling gait which Sullivan could not stand.

"Faster!" He whispered.

"Slow and Steady!" Wazowski ordered. The order was repeated down the line from himself to Art, then to Don Carlton, followed by Terri and Terry, to Scott Squibbles and then to Sullivan. Even though he'd heard the order quite clearly the first time.

To James Sullivan, the order was absurd. But as he complied with it, he noticed Slugma Slugma Kappa ascend via a stair case in the far corner toward the statue. They were being outrun. At this rate, the challenge would be over by the time the Oozma's were even halfway across the library.

Seeing a bookshelf ladder sited directly next to the statue, Sullivan made a snap decision. He broke rank and began running, albeit quietly toward the ladder which lay tantalizingly close to the OK Pennant.

"Sullivan!" Wazowski hissed. This statement was repeated by every member of the Oozma's, vocal inflections and all, one after another. Wazowski shushed them, only for them to shush him back. He rose his eye and hands to his scalp in exhaustion. When he'd told them to do as he did, he didn't mean quite this literally. It was just as well, for Wazowski didn't see the team copy his exact same motions.

Sullivan's charge had only earned mild squeaks from the boards, but he'd arrived at the ladder. As he approached it though, there was an echoing groan. The sort that could get a Monster thrown out of the Library. And the Oozma's out of the Scare Games.

Wazowski gasped and looked over to the Liberian. She looked over in the direction of the sound, but was near-sighted. Thus, she couldn't actually see a frozen Sullivan. Mike let out a shaky breath and steeled himself for his next move...

_Dalek Saucer 33-21_

_Invasion time + 00:00hrs_

In the depths of space, beyond the orbit of a small little planet, an anomaly occurs. It starts as a slow visual distortion, as if the stars themselves are moving from side to side. This strange phenomenon proceeds unhurried for a moment before the anomaly splits in the middle and the two halves of the oddity whip apart from one side to another as if a pair of curtains were withdrawn at great speed. The opening only lasts a moment and seals rapidly. In its place is a large, silver coloured, disc-shaped spacecraft.

By shape, by definition is alien. This craft does not hail from this planet or solar system. Though sporting a small crew compliment of one-hundred and seventy-two, it is packed with weapons. Its reactor core produces a devastating output capable of erasing entire solar systems if so directed. Its armour is resistant to the stresses of inter-planetary travel for microscopic meteorites that would normally hamper space travel are rendered harmless.

But who are the creatures that have created this marvel of technology? They are not wayward space adventurers seeking peace. Quite the opposite. The ship that was now activating its motive power was piloted by the Daleks; the most evil and ruthless form of life in the cosmos. All that remained of the Kaled race native to the planet Skaro.

And they are heading straight for the unknowing and defenceless planet.

The interior is dimly lit and pressurised only to allow for verbal communication and efficient movement around the ship. In the rectangular command chamber are five Daleks operating several command and control banks and like a spider at the heart of it's web, connected by a mass of snaking coils and wire-banks is the Dalek Chief Strategist; the ship's operational Commander.

"_No satellite systems have been detected._" One of the operators grated. It's voice a high pitched metallic squeal "_Battle computer advises that Mutant Space observation capacity remains at a satisfactory level_"

"_Understood_" The Strategist replied "_All Battle Commanders shall enter the Control Chamber_"

A door opened directly in front of the Strategist and a further three Daleks entered the Chamber. They were of a similar bronze model as the others around them but sported black domes atop their casings. These were the Battle Commanders. The operational Lieutenants of the coming invasion. They formed a line before the Strategist, they began giving their reports, one after another from left to right.

"_Trans Solar Disc Patrols now returning to Mothership._" Said the Dalek on the far left "_No danger to mothership has been detected._"

"_Understood._" Replied the Strategist "_Continue._"

"_Ground assault forces Alpha, Beta and Gamma are being prepared_" Grated the middle unit. "_Three Shuttles are being activated for landing operations on the planet's surface_."

"_Excellent_." Intoned the Strategist "_Continue._"

"_All systems aboard this Ship are fully functional_. _Weaponry systems are charged and all combat units are ready for full scale war._"

"_We shall proceed immediately_!" The Strategist shouted, the creature within the casing squirming in something akin to delight. It's cybernetic implants accessed it's sealed orders from the Dalek Supreme. Ever since their discovery of small planets holding useful technology, the Daleks had only sent out small task forces on specific missions to pilfer and destroy. This was no different.

The orders opened up a pre-installed directive which activated the ships external visual sensors. Directly above and behind the three Battle Commanders, the sophisticated visual scanners rapidly focused on a small island-landmass no more than three-hundred miles across at it's widest point. A land largely dominated by mountains and other salient heights. Only one city was present. The Daleks' eyestalks rose to look at the scanner suspended above the doorway. The sensors zoomed in on the vast urban sprawl.

"_Local terminology has identified this planet's largest city as _'_Monsteropolis_'." The Chief Strategist began "_The inhabitants of this city have made great leaps in science_. _Scientific Division has observed one form of technology the inhabitants of this planet have created_." The Chief Strategist paused for a moment. A moment of contemplation, almost. "_The secret of trans-planetary travel_." The Strategist paused again as the Battle commanders slowly lowered their gaze toward the leading Dalek. It continued in it's briefing. "_The inhabitants of this planet have developed this technology and refined it to such a degree that their own usage of this is but the first step in energy harvesting for them._"

The Battle Commanders were silent as the Chief Strategist paused once more. After what seemed an eternity, with nothing more than the steady static throb of Dalek technology to break the silence, the Chief Strategist continued.

"_The Dalek Supreme has ordered the acquisition of this technology immediately_. _The population of Mutant Creatures which have developed this technology are to be completely exterminated!_"

The Battle Commanders lifted their manipulator arms high in salute.

"_Exterminated! Exterminated! Exterminated!_"

A door opened behind the Strategist and the cry went up;

"_Black Dalek on the bridge!_"

The gleaming Black Dalek glided onto the bridge at a slow and almost measured pace.

"_Supreme Command has been thorough in their information gathering on this planet_" It drawled, it's voice was low and sinister "_The next phase will begin shortly! Victory for the Daleks!_"

It's voice was rising to a fever pitch as it threw it's manipulator arm upwards in a renewed salute "_Victory for the Daleks!_"

All the other Daleks intoned the salute; "_VICTORY! VICTORY! VICTORY!_"

In the featureless Docking bay of the Dalek Saucer, attack forces Alpha, Beta and Gamma lined up before their assigned shuttles as planned. The three squads comprised of seven Daleks each. The shuttles themselves were bristling with defensive and offensive weapons. Their distinctive sloped armour gave the impression of a rather primitive looking craft. But their functional design concealed cold, hard, strategy. The orders were passed to the attack squads.

_All Daleks to board Assault Shuttles immediately_.

"_We Obey_" Replied the twenty-one Daleks. As they approached their shuttles in lines, the doors automatically opened and the three squads entered their respective crafts with mechanical precision. The Battle Commanders joined them thereafter. The doors were then closed and sealed.

"_Shuttle Forces Prepared_." An unseen Dalek grated over the intercom of the now empty hanger. "_Commencing pre-flight checks_. _Activating Fuel feed systems_" With a violent hissing, the fuel the shuttles would use was pumped into the craft and a vacuum formed within the hanger bay.

"_Docking bay doors will open as soon as preparations are completed_" The intercom blared again. "_Time for completion_; _one thousand rels_."

The order was obeyed.

_Roar Omega Roar Frat House_

_Date by Earth-Scale: Friday the 19th of November, 1993_

_17:33_

The cry went round the campus like wildfire. Party at ROR house. For Roar Omega Roar, the mere invitation to attend was a sign of having that little piece of guttural skill that Roar Omega Roar members needed to exhibit every waking moment. Johnny Worthington thanked each and every one of the thirty-something strong catering team which had spent all day cleaning the ROR house and setting it up for the party. As the last left the building, two other members of the Fraternity walked the opposite direction to the departing monsters, the crablike Chet Alexander and the multi-limbed Javier Rios.

"Chet! Jav!" Johnny greeted, standing aside from the doorway to let the two into the house. He shut the door and turned to them both. "Well?" His face suddenly flat lined.

"It's true, boss." Chet said "The Oozma's got through the Library. The Slugma's are out."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "This is ridiculous." He said "They're rejects! How in the name of-!"

"What's going on, Johnny?" The newest member of Roar Omega Roar, Randall Boggs came down from the upper balcony, bringing with in Chip Goff and Reggie Jacobs, the last of the ensemble.

Johnny sighed. "The Oozma's beat the Slugma's in the Library."

"Oh." Randall said quietly. "Does this mean they're a real scaring fraternity now?"

Chet gave a 'ha!' and Javier cut in. "We got it all from Brock Pierson. Said it was a close run thing. The Oozma's didn't win so much as avoid defeat. Literally, I might add."

"So, what do we do?" Chip asked. "We _are_ hosting a party for all the frat's competing in the games and the Oozma's... well..."

"Oh, no!" Chet shouted "You are _so_ not saying what I think you're saying!"

Suddenly, Johnny had a thought. "Jav, did Brock say anything else about the Oozma's to you?"

"No," Rios replied "Apart from the fact that if they don't shape up then they won't get though the next round."

Johnny hummed and rose his right hand to his jaw and thought.

"You know," he began "Maybe we should pass on an invite to the Oozma's..."

The reactions of the Fraternity were those of shock and surprise. Silence reigned throughout the chamber and continued until Johnny's face broadened into a wide smile.

"I've got a plan." He said simply. "Huddle up, guys."

Thus the Fraternity huddled and the plan took shape between the six of them.

A scheme to prank the Oozma Kappa's

_Dalek Saucer 33-21_

_Invasion time + 01:33hrs_

Aboard the Dalek ship, the lone craft adjusted it's orbit so that it's top was aimed directly at the planet. The ships weapons in the upper superstructure were aimed at the various points along the planetary surface.

"_Vessel now in optimum firing range._" Said the main helm operator.

"_Twenty one small settlements and industrial works have been identified_" The tactical monitor informed "_Battle Computer advises their destruction_"

"_Commence firing!_" The Strategist shouted "_Exterminate!_"

Noiselessly, twenty-one bolts of bright green neutron radiation were fired from the Saucers main armament. They sped toward the planet at their designated points and impacted with an equally silent white smudge. The whiteness points died away, revealing black scorched marks in the planet itself.

"_Report_!" The Strategist ordered.

"_All twenty-one targets have been destroyed_" The tactical monitor answered.

"_Areas of two hundred square miles beyond point of impact are confirmed to be obliterated_. _Fourteen potential military bases have been destroyed._"

"_Shuttle forces have been deployed_!" Cried another Dalek manning a control bank

"_They await orders_"

"_Order all ground forces to land around location identified at Monsters Incorporated_" The Strategist barked "_The Dalek invasion of Monsteropolis will begin!_"

"_Estimated time before planet_-_fall_; _four hundred rels_!" Another Dalek interjected.

Thus, the die was cast.

Outside the Frat House of Oozma Kappa

_Date by Earth-Scale: Friday the 19th of November, 1993_

_18:11_

The sun was just setting. The OK's had now only just completed their return trip from the campus to their Frat House. It had been a long day. But, to Mike Wazowski, any thoughts of rest or recreation were about as far away from his mind as they could get. They'd won the challenge. It had been touch and go with healthy doses of luck to keep them going, their luck was holding. They were getting better. Wazowski knew that if they carried on the way they were going, they stood a chance of winning the Scare Games.

He could feel his dream teetering on a knife edge. He wasn't going to let it go.

"I feel so alive!" Scott cried and Terry called back with a "We were awesome!"

"Okay, look," Sullivan's voice was a monotone "That wasn't real scaring."

_No_. Wazowski thought _Their morale is important_. _I need to keep their heads in the game_. _I need them motivated to improve them_.

"It was better than what you did." Wazowski scolded the larger blue monster "_You_ should have stuck to _my_ strategy."

"Whatever." Sullivan replied, walking up the footpath and toward the house. "Talk to me when we start the real scaring."

_Cocky imbecile_, Wazowski continued _He_'_s the reason I_'_m in this mess to begin with_.

Two hoots distracted Wazowski from his grand criticism. It was the Python Nu Kappa sonority. Driving their bright pink car past them, a voiceless song blaring from the speakers. It slowed to a halt.

"Hey!" Said one of the girls. Wazowski didn't know her name. "You guys going to the party?"

"Oh, I think you've got the wrong guys," Scott said, his tone now a complete one-eighty from his previous attitude only seconds before. "We don't get invited t-"

Wazowski was by his side in moments, pinning his mouth shut with his left hand and miming the action of a zipper with his right. "Party?" He asked, hoping. Praying that these girls who he only barely knew were actually saying what he thought they were saying.

"The mid games mixer at the Roars" The girl continued.

"It's for the top scare teams" Said another girl.

"You're one of us now, right?" uttered a third.

"See you there!" The first girl finished and the car sped away, horn hooting, music blaring and the occupants laughing away.

"Did you hear that?" Don said.

"I can't believe it." Scott was amazed at how quickly this was coming. Their first party invite. At the ROR's no less. Sullivan saw the twinkle of pride in Scott's eyes. But he knew the ROR's. Been one in what seemed to him to be a lifetime ago. He wasn't keen on going back and his senses were telling him that something unpleasant awaited them all in that Frat House. "Uh-uh." He punctuated the negative with a shaking of his hands. "Bad idea."

Wazowski could feel his dream swing toward him. Close enough to touch. And a little sample of what that dream was really like was reaching out for him. All he had to do was take it. "They're finally seeing us a real Scarers." He couldn't believe it.

"WE'RE GOING!" He shouted.

_Dalek Shuttle Alpha_

_Invasion time + 02:26hrs_

The orders were simple and clear. Shuttle force Alpha was to land directly in front of the Monsters Incorporated Complex. The squad of eight Daleks would enter the building and commence exterminations. Squads Beta and Gamma would secure the perimeter and prevent any of the Mutant creatures from escaping through the buildings main entryway. All creatures were to be exterminated.

The shuttles entered the atmosphere without difficulty and the external sensors began picking up localized radio and tele-visual signals blaring across multiple bandwidths. The shuttle commander activated the visual feed on the screen directly in front of him. The view showed the city of Monsteropolis. The city itself was brightly lit, with the sun only now having just set.

There were several large columns of smoke rising from the industrial quarter of the city. The battle computer identified these as smaller energy gathering corporations. Unimportant. A waypoint was set for Monsters Incorporated. Shuttles Beta and Gamma took stations directly behind Shuttle Alpha. The large sprawling complex was soon sighted.

A simple message was sent to the Saucer;

_Target structure sighted_. _Beginning final approach_.

There were no orders. At this moment they were unnecessary. There was a large open space directly in front of the complex. It was an area where the Mutant Creatures were leaving their motorized vehicles. The Battle Computer marked this area as a suitable landing site. The Daleks assembled in the main hallway of the shuttle. Including the commander, there were nine Daleks aboard Shuttle Alpha. Shuttles Beta and Gamma both provided an additional eighteen Daleks. The Shuttles landed at equidistant positions to one another. Disembarkation ports facing the complex. Alpha landed directly in front of the Reception area. Beta landed to the right of Alpha and Gamma to the left.

The main hatchways were unlocked and opened. The leading Dalek, Alpha-2, gave the order;

"_Advance!_"

_Monsters Incorporated, Reception Area_

_Invasion time + 02:27hrs_

The Daleks of squad Alpha entered the Monsters Inc. complex. Eyestalks swept the area and several mutant creatures were detected. Eight, with a further four advancing on the Dalek position in the Main Entrance.

"_Security Forces detected_!" Dalek Alpha-2 shouted "_Exterminate_!"

Bright bolts of supercharged radiation spat out of the Daleks' guns. The bolts that hit their target scrambling organs, frying nervous systems and forcing the monsters to scream in a livid death agony. Within moments, the reception was cleared. All lifeforms exterminated.

An alarm began to blare.

"_Our presence has been compromised_." Alpha-2 stated.

Back in the shuttle, Alpha leader was already observing the remote feed from each of the Daleks. Fanning out ahead of Squad Alpha in several directions were five corridors which, according to the bold black letterings, lead to the Scare Floors.

"_Primary objectives located_" Alpha leader began "_Squad Alpha will disperse_. _The Scare Floors are to be secured_. _All Mutant Creatures are to be exterminated_!"

The response was a robotic "_We Obey_."

A further seven security guards were sighted entering the reception area as the squad advanced. They were killed equally quickly.

Alpha leader sent a message to the Dalek mothership:

_Bridgehead secured_. _Mutant creatures pose no threat to Dalek plans_. _Objectives will be secured within one_-_thousand rels_.

_Monsters Incorporated,_

_Omega Scare Floor_

_18:35hrs_

It was shaping up to be a quiet, yet productive night for Earl Thompson. He had gotten through three doors since coming on shift and the scares he'd done enabled him to stand to one side for a moment and have a glass of water. His throat wasn't even beginning to ache yet, but better safe than sorry.

"That scare was great, Earl!" A dark green quadrupedal monster with grey spots on his hide said, with an odd low pitch to his voice. "You've gotta give me some tips!"

Thompson looked from one end of the dimly lit scare floor to another to see if anyone else was listening, he was just about to open his mouth when he noticed an odd sight; a crew chief from an entirely different scare floor ran into the room. Thompson watched with a mute vacantness as the new arrival almost opened his mouth to shout but then noticed the alarm button. Earl watched the Chief dashing over to the button and pressed it, shutting down the scare floor and the thirty or so monsters looked as to the cause of the interruption.

"We're under attack!" The Chief shouted. "They're killing everybody!"

Then, Thompson heard the noises above that klaxon. Screams. Shouting. Running.

A crowd of monsters, too many to see or even count ran past the entry way. As the crowd ran past, a bright blue-white light zipped past and hit the last person in the line. In the burning brightness, it screamed, fell and lay still.

Then the source of the trouble revealed itself to the Scarers; a bronze coloured machine. Moved itself slowly into view from the right side of the Scare Floor's only entrance. It stopped in the middle of the entryway and turned it's domed head to regard them with what could only be an eye.

It turned to face them. The Scarers watched in silence. A vacuum of fatalistic calm.

"_Mutant Creatures located_!" It rasped in a metallic voice

"_Exterminate_! _Exterminate_!"

Earl "The Terror" Thompson was among the first on that Scare Floor to die.

_Dalek Saucer 33-21_

_Invasion time + 02:31hrs_

The Black Dalek observed the holographic battle plan. Squad Alpha was advancing. Initial scans of the Monsters Incorporated structure were adding to a growing map of the complex. Most of the mutant creatures had now been exterminated. Gold dots, marking the Daleks of squad Alpha, moved along the hallways. Ahead of them, more of the buildings floor plan was added. Every so often, blue dots would appear. These represented the mutant creatures. The Daleks, the gold dots, would pause and the blue dots would move suddenly to one side or another before shifting to red and thereafter becoming faint.

Another Mutant exterminated.

The Chief strategist rotated it's dome to regard the Black Dalek.

"_Surface scans are detecting advancing enemy forces_"

The Black Dalek turned away from the holographic floor map and moved toward the Chief Strategist. "_Explain_!" It shouted.

The two Daleks looked up at an enlarged geographical map of the environs surrounding Monsters Incorporated. Groups Beta and Gamma were deploying to form a cordon around the Factory, their positions marked by gold dots. There were large unidentified contacts approaching their positions at high speed from the South-Western quarter of the city of Monsteropolis.

"_Thirty-one airborne transports identified_!" One of the Dalek monitors began "_Their arrival at Monsters Incorporated will occur in seventy rels_!"

"_Additional enemy forces detected_!" Another Dalek rasped "_They are travelling in armoured transport vehicles_. _Time to arrival at Monsters Incorporated_; _six_-_hundred _

_rels_!"

The Chief Strategist turned it's dome to look at the Black Dalek.

"_Our forces are spread too thinly_. _We must form groups Beta and Gamma into defensive positions to destroy the advancing Mutant_-_Creatures_"

"_Agreed_" The Black Dalek replied.

"_Reinforcements are urgently required_" The Chief Strategist added.

At this, the Black Dalek moved toward the pilot of the saucer.

"_Prepare to move Saucer from Geo_-_Stationary orbit_. _Co_-_ordinates for planet fall will be given shorty_!"

"_I obey_." The pilot replied.

_Monsters Incorporated Perimeter_

_Invasion time + 02:36hrs_

The call went all along the Dalek Command Net:

_Chief Strategist to all Units of Beta and Gamma_. _Hostile forces advancing in airborne craft from the South_-_West_. _Regroup and Exterminate_.

The order was followed with the routine acknowledgement. Squads Beta and Gamma joined forces. Sixteen Daleks in all advanced toward the South Western quarter of the factories carpark. They formed a V-shape formation. Beta to the left, Gamma to the right, both groups using the parked cars as cover. The section commanders of Beta and Gamma, still in their respective shuttles, passed on the completion of the orders. Further orders arrived from the Chief Strategist.

_Enemy Forces re-designated Child Detection Agency_. _Advanced containment technology is at their disposal_. _They must not be allowed to gain entry to the Target Complex_.

On schedule, thirty-one helicopter transports approached Monsters Incorporated. The squads of Beta and Gamma took aim at the targets and as they came into view, the cry went up; "_Targets sighted_! _Exterminate_! _Exterminate_!"

The sky was lit with bolts of supercharged radiation. The low-flying CDA helicopters took heavy casualties. They weren't expecting this. They hadn't trained for nor even considered the concept of hostile resistance from the ground. From beginning to end, the action only lasted ninety-seven seconds. The after action report beamed through the Dalek Command Net and it concluded that all the targets had been totally destroyed mid flight. Only one had been forced down adjacent to the northern side of Monsters Incorporated.

A lone Dalek from Squad Gamma was dispatched to the location and upon scanning the transport found no survivors. All the hazmatted members of the CDA's rapid reaction forces had been obliterated. The Dalek was given new orders and left the smoking, but intact wreckage of the helicopter behind.

_Monsters University_, _Roar Omega Roar Fraternity House_

_18:44hrs_

"Oozma Kappa," Wazowski said "tonight we party like _SCARERS_!"

It truly was an event that would go down in history for the Oozma's. Their first fraternity party went down like a proverbial house on fire. All the members showcased what they could do on the dance floor. Art with his breakdancing, Terri and Terry with their rather unique hybrid of dance and magic tricks, Don with his surprisingly good 'retro' dancing and even Scott attracted the attentions of some of the Python Nu Kappa girls with his almost childish moves.

All were having a good time. Except Sullivan. He stood to the side, preferring to glare at the fraternity members and silently stating his disapproval of being in the presence of the ROR's, his former fraternity. Scott quickly decided that this would not do and imitated the usage of a lasso on Sullivan. The blue monster shook his head, yet Scott carried on with his motions and began 'pulling' Sullivan onto the dance floor in time to the music's beats.

Eventually, Sullivan could not remain unamused at the antics anymore and conceded that perhaps one dance wouldn't hurt. Smiling, he stepped onto the dance floor and began to dance himself.

Elsewhere, in the house, the ROR's were working out the last stages of their prank. The frat members themselves began assembling in the basement, one of the only places other monsters weren't congregating. Johnny, Chet and Chip had already gathered there. The door opened at the familiar green outline of Reggie Jacobs came down the stairs.

"The paint all set up, bruiser?" Johnny asked.

Reggie gave a hoarse "Uh-huh." and nodded. The next to come down and un-camouflaging from his surroundings was Randall.

"How 'bout you, Newbie?" Johnny asked. "The stuffed animals in place?"

"Yep" Randall smiled "Nobody's see's them at all."

Johnny's smile began to grow wider. "Nice." He turned to Chet. "You got the camera?"

"Stashed it behind the stage, boss" Chet replied.

Johnny sighed at this "Rather you'd have it on you, but..."

"Sowy, Boss" Chet said, looking downward sullenly.

Johnny began looking around in agitation. "Where _is_ Javier?" He hissed "The glitter guns need to be ready."

The door opened again and Javier Rios stepped down toward the group. Reggie, still standing on the stairs, stepped to one side as the insectoid monster came down. Johnny was about to ask what had kept him, when he noticed Javier's gaze. Something had happened. It required his immediate notice.

"You need to see the television, Johnny." Javier said, quietly.

The ROR's made their way up from the basement, avoiding the throngs of monsters already beginning to take full advantage of their hospitality. Entering the front room, a crowd of other monsters had clustered around the television set. They all moved aside as the ROR's approached. The TV had been set to the news. A reporter, a grey female with yellow spots and a single horn protruding from her forehead had been put on the airwaves too early. She was still adjusting the connection on her microphone to her jacket.

Johnny's heart shot into his throat when he saw the familiar shape of Monsters Incorporated behind her. Worse yet; smoke. _Where there_'_s smoke_, _there_'_s fire_. Johnny's mind babbled. His thoughts went to those of his dad. He'd have just started his shift by now. Johnny was just about to make for the telephone, when the reporter began talking.

"We are li-" She paused and looked off camera "Am I on?" There must have been confirmation as she immediately became stone faced and began talking into the camera. "We are coming to you live from outside of Monsters Incorporated where it seems that some kind of incident has taken place. Around twenty minutes ago, witnesses saw several unidentified aircraft of unknown type violate the air space above Monsteropolis and land outside of Monsters Incorporated. What has happened is unclear, reports are sketchy and unconfirmed, but the call was put out for the Child Detection Agency."

Meanwhile, Dalek Squads Beta and Gamma had regrouped near the three shuttles. They sighted the collection of CDA trucks with their flashing lights and the news-crews which were now broadcasting their position to the entire city. The element of stealth, not that is was an objective anyway, had been lost.

Further orders were issued to squads Beta and Gamma:

_Advance into Monsteropolis_. _Exterminate All Resistance_.

The Daleks began to advance.

As the ROR's watched the news, they saw several blue lights form into strange bronze shapes. They were slowly moving toward the camera. The reporter herself finally noticed the shapes as she turned around.

"Hold on," She said "It seems as if something is happening here. It looks as if-"

There was a harsh, distant metallic cry.

"_Exterminate Them_!"

The camera-person dropped his instrument and the picture blurred as the camera cartwheeled to the floor. It came to a stop on the floor. There were screams, bolts of light flicked across the screen and the body of the reporter collapsed in front of the screen. Slowly, one of the copper coloured machines came into the shot. It's shiny livery gave an almost sickly majestic sheen to the wholesale carnage it was causing.

"_Pursue Mutant Creatures_!" It rasped in a metallic voice, the lamps on it's head flashing frantically "_Exterminate them all_!"

The screen temporarily shot to black and then displayed a television station card. The single tone was accompanied by the rolling text of;

'we are experiencing technical difficulties - stand by.'

Then there was silence. Nobody said a word. All the monsters who'd just seen what the television had shown were numbed into a state of inaction. They remained for something of a while stood stock still waiting for something to happen. Like the television to stop it's tuneless whistle and actually display something, perhaps. Or even there be some kind of official rebuttal that this was some kind of prank.

"It's fake" Somebody piped up "It can't be real." Worthington still stared at the screen in a daze. If this wasn't fake, there was a good chance is father was already...

"Boss?" Chet asked from somewhere behind him. Johnny was still zoned out until Chet rose his tone and finally gained the senior monsters' attention with a rare utterance. "Johnny!" Chet hardly ever used Johnny's full first name. But the request for attention was granted and Johnny turned away from the television. Chet was next to the kitchen window looking out over the back of the house. Johnny made his way over and looked out.

He swallowed.

Off in the distance, rising taller than the trees which surrounded the back of the campus, were several columns of smoke darker than the night sky. They were being lit from the ground by fierce fires and intermittent flashes of bright light. Johnny knew then the smoke was coming from the city's direction.

"The news was right" Johnny said "We _are_ under attack."

"By who, though?" Chip whispered. His hands clenched into fists "and for what?"

Johnny turned away from the window. The other monsters in the living room had already left and made their way outside front and back to get a better look at the smoke. Worse, the ROR's could hear those distant explosions coming from outside. They were faint, but there _were_ there. Like fireworks, although Johnny felt his stomach twisting at the sound of them. This was serious. His father had more than likely been at Monsters Incorporated. He was probably already dead. He had no time to grieve. He had his fraternity members to take care of now. They looked to him for leadership.

"We need to start clearing monsters out of the house." Johnny whispered, looking at his frat-brothers in turn. "Things might get worse before they get better. If that happens, we need to be ready to go. Lock up and get away from the city."

"Where to?" Javier whispered in reply.

"My parent's estate. It's safe and far away from here." Johnny stated. He looked as one by one, the other's nodded. "Okay, guys." Johnny said. "Let's get to it."

Randy rose his hand "Dumb question; but what about the Oozma's?"

"As if that matters," Johnny sighed as he walked off. The others ran to keep up.

"They want the Scare Games trophy so bad? They can have it!"

_Monsters University_, _Roar Omega Roar Fraternity House_

_18:52hrs_

The music was still blaring as Johnny took the stage.

"Okay, quiet down people!" Johnny shouted as the music faded to nothing.

"Listen up everybody! There's been a shootout at Monsters Incorporated. It's serious, you can see the fires outside."

No sooner had Johnny said this, then the hall began to empty as curious monsters left to either get cell phone reception or simply to watch the smoke and fires rising outside.

The Oozma Kappa's found each other and followed the other monsters leaving the ROR house. Walking down the pathway and into Frat Row proper to see the columns of smoke and the bright flashes of light in the distance.

"What's going on, Mike?" Scott asked the cyclopoid monster.

"Who'd wanna shootout Monsters Inc.?" Don asked. All were transfixed by the flashes and muffled reports. Just like those around them.

"You don't think it's humans, do you?" Terri ventured, shakily.

"I think the real question is, what are _we_ going to do?" Sulley declared, stepping in front of the others to try to get them to focus on something else other than the explosions and smoke. He didn't have much luck. Around him, on other parts of the frat row, he saw other signs of activity. Monsters on phones, monsters running this way and that and the PNK's piling into their car and driving off down the road and vanishing round the bend. Sulley wished dearly for the others to come to the same conclusion.

Instead, he found himself being hypnotised into silence by the rhythm of the explosions.

Back in the ROR house, Johnny drew the living room curtains.

"Huddle, guys" He said simply. He continued as the others drew nearer.

"The way I see it," he began "Those explosions are coming this way. We've got two options; we either hunker down, fortify the house as best we can and we try to wait this out, or we pack up and go."

He looked around "Suggestions?"

Silence. Then, from Randall:

"Go. While we still can."

_Dalek Saucer 33-21_

_Invasion time + 02:51hrs_

The bridge of the Dalek saucer streamed the live reports from the planet below. The Black Dalek observed the situation map as it was updated. The Chief Strategist turned it's dome to regard the other.

"_The Child Detection Agency has been destroyed in and around the Monsters Incorporated complex_!" The Chief Strategist began "_Dalek forces are advancing out from the landing areas_! _Reinforcements are being requested_!"

The Black Dalek continued to regard the tactical map.

"_The area is secured_. _We can proceed with the next phase of our incursion_!" The Black Dalek turned to face the Chief Strategist "_Order the Saucer to land next to the Complex_! _The Scientific Corps will disembark and commence examination of all data relevant to our mission_!"

"_I obey_" The Chief Strategist replied. The ship shuddered as it's engines pushed it from it's orbit and it began to enter the planets atmosphere.

"_The Daleks shall be victorious_!"

After a few moments, the Saucer pilot gave a report

"_Atmosphere breached_. _Landing site co-ordinates confirmed_. _Activating main support struts_."

The saucer continued to slow, until finally there was a series of reverberating clangs which shook the ship on it's frame slightly.

"_Touch down effected_" The pilot reported. "_Main drive shut down_. _Commencing activation of main ramp controls_"

The Black Dalek swung to face the Chief Strategist. "_You will take control of all military operations in this City_!" It shouted "_Order the deployment of all non_-_essential Dalek units to the city to exterminate all Mutant_-_Creatures_!"

"_Understood_." The Chief Strategist replied.

"_I will take direct control of the Scientific Division within the Complex_" The Black Dalek turned away and glided over toward a door in the corner of the command deck.

"_Once our plan has succeeded_, _we will leave this planet and return to Skaro_!"

The door sealed behind the Black Dalek. The Chief Strategist then ordered all other Dalek unit's not assigned any essential duties to leave the saucer and proceed to assault the city beyond.

The order was obeyed.

_The City of Monsteropolis_

_Invasion time + 02:59hrs_

The Dalek attack force, supplicated by additional forces from the Dalek Saucer commenced their attack on the city of Monsteropolis in earnest. Vocalizers screaming, gunsticks spitting fire, the Dalek forces flowed from the newly flattened industrial sectors of the city and into the northern residential areas nearest to the Dalek Ship. Backed up by trans-solar discs providing local air superiority, the Daleks began their campaign by systematically levelling the entire city, building by building.

Dalek Unit Seven-Three-Two had been among the first Daleks to disembark from the Saucer and had arrived at the front of the offensive line on the north of the city. Air Raid sirens added to the crescendo of noise which dominated the city. Flame and smoke reached to the sky as the Dalek opened fire on a large tenement complex. Chunks of the building blew out as the bolts of supercharged radiation burned through the buildings support beams.

Then, the inhabitants of the dwelling emerged. The first to do so, a male creature. Possibly fifty-seven years of age was identified as being in the throes of a cardiac interruption. Without any sort of pity, mercy or remorse the Dalek fired and in a blued sheen of light, the mutant creature was killed. Twenty-nine additional mutants exited the dwelling as it began to collapse into it's footprint. The Dalek identified the group, their vital signs too frenzied for accurate readings, and targeted them for destruction.

By now, the Mutant Creatures had made their way into the street and were retreating southwards, toward the city centre. The Dalek targeted the mutants lagging behind and opened fire in an oblique fashion toward them. It was then joined by units One-Six-Four and Two-Three-One as they continued the advance. The mutant creatures quickly joined other retreating masses from additional buildings ahead of the Dalek advance. The variance in the species produced targets some of which were easier to hit than others. In the end, they formed a headless mass of creatures which drove headlong in a stampede. Dozens were being trampled to death and additional casualties by Dalek fire left a vast trail of the dead behind them.

The Daleks were in the process of bypassing an impromptu barricade of automotive vehicles when they received advanced reconnaissance from the Trans-Solar disc patrols.

The Mutant Creatures were establishing an evacuation post at an academic institution for their young. Identified as Frighton Elementary. The target was laid on for destruction. The Dalek advance continued. The body count was continuing to rise.

_Monsters University_, _Roar Omega Roar Fraternity House_

_19:04hrs_

Johnny Worthington the third was a rational monster. So, when he observed what could only be described as an alien spaceship landing in the direction of Monsters Incorporated, he turned to face his frat brothers.

"Jav, take Chet and get all the food and drink you can. Randy, go with Chip and get the suitcases from upstairs, Reggie, get all the warm clothes you can find, we aren't coming back here for a long time."

"What 'bout you, boss?" Chet asked. They were already on the move. Johnny grabbing his car keys from their hiding place in a kitchen cabinet door.

"I'm going to get the car. We're leaving! Now!" Johnny's world was almost in slow motion as he first saw his frat brothers off on their tasks, before he dashed out of the front door. Outside, the night sky had turned into a lurid crimson. It shone onto the buildings of the Frat Row as Worthington dashed through the madness. Order was breaking down. The evacuation was quickly descending into anarchy. Crowds of monsters were carrying trunks, boxes and bags bulging at the seams toward the front of the campus. Two security guards whose faces Johnny barely recognized were shouting through megaphones and gesturing toward the direction of the campus exit.

The explosions were growing louder. Johnny knew time was running out. His conscious mind began to fog over. He wouldn't let his brothers down. Animalism began to overwhelm him. He sunk down to all fours despite himself to eek out a few more feet per second. Upon reaching his car, Johnny regained himself and climbed in. The exit of the university's car park was crowded, but free moving. There was still a chance to leave. Starting the car smoothly, he drove the car back the way he'd come and back toward the Frat Row. Pulling up the drive of the ROR house, Johnny barely noticed the Oozma Kappa's still loitering near the JOX house...

"Look, Mike" Scott began "We need to get back home!"

Mike Wazowski was having none of it. They edged their way into the JOX house. The place, normally a hotbed of disorder and anarchy even on a good day, had been largely ransacked by passers by. One of the last things still creating any semblance of order was the television. Lashed up haphazardly onto the Ping-Pong table. The volume was turned up to it's loudest. It was deafening. But those who came near to the television were glued to it.

"And this is official," Began a Male newscaster. "The aliens are advancing toward evacuation sites in the north of Monsteropolis. Now, this does mean that our studio is now in danger of being attacked. We can also confirm, that other large cities have been the targets of some kind of attack... It is possible that this Station shall soon be a target..."

As the newscaster said this, there were audible sounds of panic and disorder.

"But..." The newscaster swallowed. "But we are going to stay on the air for as long as we can. Till the end." He swallowed again and a piece of paper was handed to him from off camera. "A bulletin has just been handed to me. Observation of the aliens has revealed no attempt to take prisoners. Nobody is being spared." He looked into the camera and continued in a flat tone of fatalism. "The following evacuation stations may been subject to attack without warning by alien forces; the Metro train junction on Locke Street, the shopping mall at Phillips Square and Frighton Elementary school."

"Frighton." Wazowski whispered. When the others looked at him. He continued, oblivious to their gazes. "I went to school there. All those..."

The words died in his mouth as another piece of paper was handed to the newscaster.

His face hardened.

"We have received a report that the evacuation site at Frighton Elementary School as been overrun by the aliens." He paused. The sounds of panic were dying away. A voice called to the newscaster off camera. "C'mon Jim! Let's get outta here!"

The Newscaster began to sob. "This... this is a very dark moment in the history of our people." He paused for a moment. "I think, contrary to our previous statements, we are going off the air now." Tears were streaming down his face. The newscaster had lost it. "Goodnight everybody. I fear this shall be our last evening" The screen promptly cut to a title card and a faint tone.

Wazowski turned on his heels and strode away from the window past the other Oozma's. His face one of resolute determination.

"Mike?" Sulley started "Where are you going?"

"You mean where are _we_ going, Sulley" Mike said. As he pointed at the lurid light show of their world under attack. "We're going to hit back. Stop the aliens in their tracks."

"Wh-" Sullivan was flabbergasted. "Mike it's like that dude said on the TV! We need to go!"

"And where would we go to? Think about what's happening!" Mike reasoned. "Look where we are in relation to the other scream factories;" He pointed off to his right, encouraging his friends to look in the general direction. "Fear Co." He said, indicating the rising columns of smoke and flame "It's been hit." He pointed off to his far left. "Scream Industries, that's gone too." Again, the presence of growing destruction was evident. He went on. "But the aliens have gone to unusual trouble to take Monsters Incorporated intact." He paused "Why?"

"Beats me." Sulley said, nonchalantly.

"Focus, Sullivan" Mike gesticulated "Is it because that's where they happened to land first... or perhaps-"

"Because something's there those aliens actually need" Don had finished Mike's sentence.

"Exactly," Mike said, gesturing with his left hand toward Don. "So, we head on over to MI and-" Wazowski continued onwards. Sullivan dived in at this point.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He shouted. "You want us all to go _toward_ the aliens?!"

Wazowski kept calm and sure. "It's the only way we're going to stop them, Sulley. We have no weapons, no army, no means of defending ourselves. The only way we can stop the aliens is by stopping what they have planned at MI."

The group paused. They thought. Looked to one another and eventually, they agreed by varying degree's of willingness.

"Loving the attitude guys," Terry interjected. "But there are only six of us and they've got an whoknowshowmany."

Mike looked off into the distance of the now emptying Frat Row. "That's why we're going to need help." Sullivan followed Wazowski gaze. The ROR's were packing their car. Getting ready to leave. Before Sullivan could stop his friend, Wazowski had already taken off at a run toward the ROR House.

Meanwhile, Johnny was still packing bags, cases and even two of his trunks into the car. The others were more or less done in their tasks. Then, an explosion took place which sounded far too close to be good. Johnny threw the boot of the car down and ran back in the house and he nearly kicked the front door off it's hinges. Almost as if to punctuate the moment, the power cut out. The light from outside still lit the house well enough. He saw Chet coming down the stairs. His face was one of fearful expectation.

"Everybody out!" Johnny shouted.

"C'mon guys!" Chet bellowed up the stairs "Out!"

Johnny did a quick roll call as the others passed him. He also gave one final look around the front of the now deserted house. In that curious moment, he wondered on how quickly his life had turned upside down. The thought passed as quick as it came. He left the door open and headed back toward the car, Johnny was confounded by the sight of his brothers clustered around the car with the Oozma Kappa's standing next to them.

_The City of Monsteropolis_

_Invasion time + 03:10hrs_

Dalek Trans-Solar discs dominated the skies over Monsteropolis. Mutant creatures that were given the benefit of flying were often chased down by the airborne Daleks. With control of the skies, the Daleks gave themselves the added benefit of being able to harass the Mutant Creatures ahead of the main advance on the ground. All targets of any significance to the enemy were to be exterminated. Anything from the most secure of hardened installations right down onto the most haphazard of evacuation areas.

Transolar Disc Section Twelve had just completed a strike on a rural area forty-one miles due south of Monsters Inc. which was being fortified with metal sheeting. The mutants had no arms or ammunition. Their most effective weapons were the abilities they had at their disposal; their stature, extra limbs or even any bodily abnormalities which gave them any benefit in the battle. Like the ability to produce fire. The ability was proving to be the most obstructive to the advance. But, all was proceeding to the plan laid out by the Dalek Supreme.

The Transolar Disc Section reported to the Chief Strategist, via the Dalek Command Network, that their mission at this particular location had been completed. The burgeoning fortification had been levelled and all the Mutant Creatures whom were using it for shelter had been exterminated, or else driven to flee.

Fresh orders came over the command network.

_Proceed forty-nine miles to the north-west. Attack and destroy location identified as Monsters University._

The Transolar Discs began to move toward their next target. Continuing to engage Mutant Creatures which crossed in front of their flight path.

_Monsters University_, _Roar Omega Roar Fraternity House_

_19:17hrs_

"Worthington." Mike greeted. It was an introduction which felt out of place with the whole 'under attack' vibe the world was practically screaming at them. So, Worthington surprised even himself when he simply nodded and replied; "Wazowski."

The two regarded each other for a moment. Former arch-rivals now put into a situation which made their rivalry pointless. It was a thought that burned through the two with a deep sense of melancholy. It was Johnny who spoke up first, whilst ushering his brothers into the car. Randy climbed in the back first.

"Listen, guys." He began "Much as this is quite enjoyable, me and my brothers are just leaving. If you want a lift, you'll have to get your own." Reggie climbed in behind Randy.

"Charming, Worthington." Mike answered. "But that's not what we're here for." Mike gestured to the other Oozma's standing behind him. "We're going after the aliens." Javier paused, half in and half out of the car. Johnny shot him a look and the insectoid climbed inside. Chet circled round the car to climb into the front passenger seat.

Johnny's hands rose to his head. "Mike..." He sighed. "Of all the..."

"Johnny, they're destroying our home!" Mike countered "We can defeat them! We just need to try!"

Johnny was silent for a moment. Chip had just gotten in. Johnny took a deep breath and formed his words together. "Mike." He began "This isn't a Scare games task. This isn't a game. If you go to _that_..." He pointed to the fires and war approaching "You will all die."

"And if cut and run?" Mike asked "We just die somewhere else!" He shouted. The other Oozma's began to look quite uncomfortable at the mention of their deaths. Art was trying desperately hard not to quiver at abject terror of their situation. Johnny saw that.

"You sure you guys are as united as you say you are?" Johnny said, moving toward the driver seat. "Wazowski, you've got no way of knowing the plans of a freaking alien invasion!"

He climbed in, slammed the door and started the engine. The Oozma's simply stood by and watched. "Open your eye, Mike" Johnny said, pointing down the Frat Row. Monsters were leaving in organized groups now. "They've got the right plan. It's every monster for themselves now..."

The ROR's car began to move away and down the road. Randall Boggs looked out the back window at Mike Wazowski and his fraternity begin to get smaller and smaller as they drove down the road. The car slowed and Johnny sat on the horn as a crowd of monsters blocked their path.

There was a bright flash and everything went dark.

_Monsters University_, _Frat Row_

_19:22hrs_

The Oozma's heard them before they saw them. The sight of three aliens riding discs flying from over the EEK house and shooting bright beams of light as they went. Taking cover in the shadow of the ROR house, Wazowski saw the ROR's car get hit and cartwheel off the road and crash into the front of the Omega Howl house. Without a word, he set off running toward the burning car. The aliens had moved on and were attacking the campus proper. Monsters were running in all directions now, anywhere that seemed safe. Reaching the car, Wazowski saw Javier crawling out of the left passenger door. Helping him to his feet, Wazowski set to with helping Reggie out of the back. He'd been knocked in the head and was in a daze.

The other Oozma's were there too. Don and Scott pulled the right passenger door open so that Randall could crawl out he muffed a 'thanks' before Chet began screaming: "Somebody help the boss!"

Sullivan prized the drivers side door off and got a look at Worthington, shrapnel had cut his brow and crimson blood was trickling down his face. Coming to, he lifted his hand, felt his brow and winced at the sight. Sullivan was pulling him out of the car now. Pulling him along the road.

"Stop, Sulley!" He shouted "Get the others!" Chet scuttled out the car. "We're here, boss." Chet replied. Johnny smiled.

"Guys!" Terry said.

"They're coming back!" Javier pointed. "One of the aliens!"

Johnny was on his feet. "Follow me! Let's go people!" They set off running off the road and past the EEK house, into the woods surrounding the Frat row.

"_Mutant creatures retreating in all directions_!" A Metallic voice screamed "_Exterminate them_! _Exterminate_!"

The OK's and ROR's looked back from moment to moment. The car was a ball of fire now. They could clearly see bodies in the road now beyond the woods. Johnny stopped and pulled some stray branches aside, Javier and Chet helping. Within moments, a large metal disc was revealed. Using his claws, Chet pulled the hatch cover aside. A dark abyss was all they could see. Only the beginning of a ladder was visible. Better a dark hole than staying up here.

"Everybody down!" Sullivan shouted and one by one they others climbed down. Oozma's and Roars fumbling in the dark. Nobody could see. Only the screams and destruction now around them. Johnny shut the lid.

Darkness.

_Monsters University_

_19:26hrs_

For George Sanderson, the orderly evacuation had been anything but. From leaving the Frat Row, being bundled from crowd to crowd from the amphitheatre, the School of Scaring and down toward the School of Door Technology.

"Stay next to me guys," Roy O'Growlahan said, above the cacophony of noise. "Stay together."

Otherwise known as 'Big Red', O'Growlahan commanded respect. George looked at his face as they ran toward the Campus exit. It was one of stubborn determination; the will to survive this. There was a mass of congested crowd as they headed toward the Troll Bridge. A large crowd of monsters were coming in the opposite direction over the bridge towards them. Everyone was screaming, punching, kicking with hands, claws and tentacles, anything.

Then the aliens flew over. One took up position about five-hundred yards from the bridge, and as patiently as it liked, it blew the bridge apart with one shot. The crowd standing on the span were catapulted into the river. Sanderson watched in a daze. It was like he wasn't there, watching other monsters in the water, panicking, struggling, drowning.

"Don't shoot!" A voice shook him from his daze. A monster he barley recognized threw his four arms into the air "I surrender!"

The Alien heard him and shot him on the spot. It fired wildly into the crowd beyond. Big Red grabbed him firmly and threw him to the ground, the pair avoided the bolt of supercharged radiation, only for it to him fellow fraternity member Dirk Pratt instead. George watched as his skeleton shone through his flesh, he fell and lay still. Dead. The School of Door Technology erupted into flames as another alien flew over it. The Campus was afire now. Trees, grass, buildings.

The ashes stung George's eyes. He thought he saw Omar, another JOX member leading a group of monsters whom could fly into the sky and away. But he Big Red was grabbing him again. Pulling him firmly to his torso like a football.

"The River!" Big Red shouted "Into the river! All of you! Get to the underwater place!"

It hit George in an instant; the School of Underwater Studies! Of course! Sanderson was half dragged and half thrown by Big Red into the river. Red was succumbing to the panic and George couldn't blame him. Monsters were dying all around them. Only hours ago they'd been students. Now they were being cut down in their dozens. The water was bitingly cold as Sanderson paddled away from the bank. The other aliens were levelling the buildings on campus. He could hear the explosions over the screaming.

He looked back, Baboso Goretega, other JOX member, was removing his jacket before diving in. The delay cost him his life. Turning around to look at Big Red, George only saw the smoking corpse of his fraternity leader.

The last of Jaws Theta Chi looked at the flying alien in a vacuum of fatalism. It noticed him, fired and everything for George went black.

_Above Monsters University_

Transolar Disc Section Twelve performed patrols of the area identified as 'Monsters University for some time. Few Mutant Creatures had survived the assault. The buildings in the location had been destroyed. The report was logged with the Chief Strategist. There was a slight pause and another series of orders.

_Large group of Mutant Creatures are attempting escape thirty_-_six miles south of current location_. _Seek_. _Locate_. _Exterminate_.

The orders were acknowledged at Section Twelve formed into a triangular formation and proceeded toward their next objective. There was a bulletin across the Dalek command network. To the fact that the operation had succeeded. No organized resistance remained.

_Monsters University_

_19:53hrs_

The noise was ear splitting. For what seemed like hours the ROR's and the OK's had sat together in the cramped space. Hardly able to sit down. It was an old drainage access for the Frat Row. The stink was barley noticeable through the smell of burning wood and dust. The screams and explosions drowned out any cohesive thought. Every one of them waited and listened. Wazowski likened it to waiting out a hurricane. The similarities were unparalleled. The carnage had seemingly passed. Now they remained where they were, too petrified to even say anything.

Eventually, morbid curiosity began to take hold. Were they the last monsters in existence? Was everybody else already dead? It was Johnny who stood up and began to lift off the access cover. Looking around he pushed the cover aside and climbed out. Others began to follow. What they saw defied description; the entire campus had been reduces to rubble. Buildings still burned and bodies littered the forest and street beyond.

Even the trees themselves had not been spared, their highest peaks cut off like the front lawn of a house. Absently, and with wary eyes on the sky, they made their way back to the Frat Row. The place had changed. The Frat Houses, once covered with neon lights were now either aflame or else had been torn to their foundations. The ROR house looked as if a giant hand had smashed it into the ground. Only jagged pieces of brick, mortar and wood remained.

Nobody said a word. Too stunned by the devastation to even utter a single noise. The sounds of the invasion were still around, but fading away. The Aliens wave of carnage had passed them by, leaving a shattered realm in it's path.

Johnny regarded his Frat House for a moment, then the bodies around all of them and then he turned to Wazowski.

"Alright, Mike." He said, slowly, his face one of stone. "What's your plan?"

A shape was advancing down the road toward them. The glare and ash made it hard to see. It wasn't an alien. It looked familiar...

"Dean Hardscrabble?" Sullivan asked, incredulously.

It was indeed the insectoid-like Dean Hardscrabble. Her face was covered in soot and dirt and the left sleeve of her jacket had been scorched. Otherwise, she was unhurt.

"Mr. Sullivan, Mr. Wazowski." She said, calmly. "I never thought I'd say this, but it's good to see you." She moved over to the group. "It's good to see all of you."

The others nodded and managed what smiles they could. Hardly anybody could manage more than that.

"C'mon," Johnny began "We gotta get out of the open."

They moved back to their impromptu bunker. Hardscrabble's movements hadn't changed. The carnage wrought had seemingly done nothing to change her.

_Good_. Wazowski thought _We_'_re going to need her_.

"There is hardly anything left of the University." The Dean began "Before the power was cut off, I had been talking with my opposite number from Fear Tech, the situation is grim in the extreme."

"It might not be for much longer," Scott said, looking at the assembled group.

"Right, guys?"

"What..." The Dean's initial interest was quickly masked by her distinct composure.

"What are you going to do then?"

"We're going to fight." Johnny said. Still stone-faced.

The Dean rose her brow. "Really?" She said "I take it you didn't suggest this plan of action, Mr. Worthington?"

"It was my idea." Mike chimed in.

"I thought as much" The Dean folded her arms.

"The Aliens have captured Monster's Incorporated." Mike began "They've gone to great lengths to make sure that whatever they've got going there is protected."

"That's why we think they've done all this, Dean." Terry added. "It's the only explanation. What else would they be here for?"

Hardscrabble thought for a moment before replying "There is clearly no fault in your logic, but you must consider." He voice grew stern. "But you've no weapons or ammunition, there are only twelve of you and they've got an army. Have you even got any idea how to approach Monsters Incorporated? Presumably they've set up defences, at the very least, a stout lock on the front door..." Her sarcasm underlined the point.

Unnoticed, Johnny had slunk back into the drainage chamber.

"We could take the sewer system." Javier suggested "If memory serves, the tunnel network is marked as to which tunnels lead where. For maintenance, I think."

"So you get to Monsters Incorporated." Hardscrabble pressed. "What then?"

"We put it out of action." Mike said, firmly. "The Aliens will have no reason to stay, they've smashed everything else."

"That's a hopeful outcome, Mr. Wazowski." Hardscrabble queried. "And how exactly are you going to... as you say... 'put it out of action?"

Mike struggled to think of a plan. Until Art cut in.

"We could cause a feedback loop in the Scream Energy converter, reversing the polarity of the main circuitry systems and pushing power back down the line blowing out the circuitry of the entire complex." The purple monster finished.

The entire group looked at him in utter astonishment. Forgetting the severity of their predicament. "What?!" Art said.

"Art..." Mike whispered, a grin growing across his face "That's brilliant! That could actually work! There'd be no chance of repairing Monsters Incorporated then, the whole plant would be useless!"

Hardscrabble was starting to become won over by this scheme. But there was one final issue: "What are you going to use to defend yourselves, gentlemen?" She said, calmly. "I find it most unlikely that the aliens will stand aside and let you go about your business."

"That's why I've got these." Johnny said, emerging from the drainage chamber. He was carrying two objects which by themselves looked like blenders. But when the others got a closer look, it was actually a blender cup secured to a nozzle of a hairdryer. A bright red sink plunger was stuck onto the entire assembly.

"I was saving these for a rainy day." Johnny snorted "Doesn't look like we'll be getting anymore of them for awhile now. They're toilet paper launchers." He handed the first two to Chip and Sulley before ducking below and returning with another two which he handed to Javier and Mike. "Those aliens," He continued "Have only one eye. Shoot them with these, they're blind."

Johnny had & of the launcher. He handed one each to Chip, Sully and Javier. Another was given to a bemused Mike and the last Johnny kept for himself. Mike looked. One roll of toilet paper lay within the breach.

Hardscrabble folded her arms "Well, as plans go, this is clearly about as good as we are going to get."

"There's a way into the main sewer system from where we are now." Johnny said "From there, as Jav said, we can get to MI."

"You guys better get ready to do this." Mike began. "Let's show those aliens there's no monster like and MU Monster!"

Such a corny statement even had the ROR's nodding in approval.

The newly formed resistance made back into the drainage chamber. The Monsters began shuffling down the small, but not impassable tunnel.

Mike was one of the last to go down. To his great surprise, Dean Hardscrabble was following them.

"Keep going, Mr. Wazowski" She said, quietly. "I'm right behind you."

Mike smiled. Feeling better that someone like Abigail Hardscrabble had his back.

_Monsters Incorporated,_

_Omega Scare Floor_

The Daleks had, by now, entirely secured Monsters Incorporated. The Assault Parties had been reinforced by units from the Mothership and all Mutant Creatures in the complex had been exterminated. Now began the next phase of the Dalek Stratagem: the examination of the Mutant's Trans-Geographical technology.

A Science Dalek, designation Gamma-47 had been designated the leader for the salvage operation. It was brought up to date the relevant tactical and scientific updates to accomplish it's task.

The invasion had been largely successful. The attack on the mutant city had prevented any major counterstroke. The Daleks had established a command centre on one of the areas identified by the mutants as an 'Omega' Scare Floor. Dalek technicians were on route bringing augmentation control devices which would enable them to use the control systems within the Scare Floor and the entire Monsters Incorperated complex. Their arrival was expected within eighteen minutes. Among them was...

The Dalek Supreme.

The Black Dalek had to be informed.

The Omega Scare Floor was easily access. The impromptu Dalek Control area. The Black Dalek was there. It swung around and addressed Science Dalek Gamma-47.

"_Report!_"

"_Message received from command spacecraft, The Dalek Supreme will be arriving on this planet shortly._"

"_Understood. Continue._" The Black Dalek replied

"_The storage area identified as the _'_Door Vault_' _has been accessed_. _The Dalek Scientific Corps has now commenced analysis of Mutant technology_. _Completion of the Dalek objective will take place in two hours_"

That previous statement was sent across the entire Dalek command network.

Victory was within Dalek grasp.

_Underneath Monsteropolis_

_20:07hrs_

"Monsters Inc... This way." Javier announced at a tunnel intersection. The sewer was not a pleasant place to be. Wind was howling through the tunnels and vibrating over the many drainage chamber exits creating odd and unusual noises which gave the impression of the place being haunted. Scott had gotten desperately quiet and even Johnny was looking around them all with a look akin to a heightened caution.

A million pipes fed water into the sewer creating a crescendo of dripping and pattering water.

"This place reeks..." Terri said, clasping a hand over his face.

"Yeah, but at least we won't find any aliens down here." Terry retorted.

"Will you two please, _shut_._ up_.?" Chet cut in. The group proceeded in silence further still. "Sowy." Chet whispered after a while "We need to keep as quiet..." He looked up "Somebody might be listening." He looked back at the twins whom both nodded quietly. They hadn't heard anything since leaving Monsters University. The sounds of battle had ceased.

"Okay, people." Mike said, quietly. "Let's rest for a moment." He pointed to a dry spot, a recess in the sewer wall for most of them to sit in the dry. Dean Hardscrabble didn't through. She simply looked off further down the tunnel and said nothing. Indeed, neither did anybody for what seemed to be a long time. Their entire world had been ripped apart. For all they knew everybody was dead. Wazowski laid back and mused.

_Well_, he thought _There_'_s me being a Scarer out the window_. _Oh_, _and the next event in the Scare Games_, _that_'_s another thing on the never going to happen list_. _What else_...

His thoughts were broken by Sullivan rubbing his forehead.

"Penny for them, Sul?" Mike whispered. It only occurred to him then that this was the first time he'd referred to the blue monster by this particular name.

"What are we doing?" Such a statement had everybody looking to Sulley. "Even if we get away with what were going to do, the Aliens had totally destroyed our world. We've not really got much to look forward to... have we?"

"We'll get through this, Sullivan" Johnny replied, standing up and wandering in front of them. "We'll beat the aliens, they'll go and we'll be able to get out of the city, made a new life for ourselves." He looked at the assembled party.

"All of us."

"Save the high fives for when we've done what we've set out to do." Chip cut in, standing up. It was at this que, the others stood and they continued to move down the sewer.

_Monsters Incorporated,_

_Omega Scare Floor_

The deep space transporter from Skaro had made planetfall. The Supreme Dalek, resplendent in it's gleaming red casing made its way with it's escort of Assault Daleks from the collection of Dalek ships outside and into the Omega Scare Floor. The floor was already filled with Dalek Scientists operating control banks connected to the door stations within the scare floor.

"_Report_!" The Supreme Dalek ordered.

"_Augmentation of the control systems has been accomplished_!" The Black Dalek replied "_The Door Vault has been taken_. _Additional research laboratories have been captured_. _All information and study of Mutant Creature technology is being processed_. _Estimated assimilation completion time for all research information is three_-_thousand rels_!"

"_Excellent_!" The Supreme Dalek replied looking around the room "_The victory we have won here will serve as a new era in the destiny of the Daleks_! _With this worlds technology at our command_, _augmented by Dalek science_, _we will have total mastery of all planets_! _Nowhere will be beyond our reach_! _Our campaigns will forever be achieved by total surprise_!_ Dalek victory is assured_!"

With that, the assembled party of Daleks raised their manipulator arms into the air and chanted;

"_Victory! Victory! Victory! Victory!_"

_Industrial Area near Monsters Incorporated_

_20_:_26_

The sewer tunnel the group was travelling on was abruptly opened to the sky. A large crater from above had blown a hole in the roadway with enough force to expose the tunnel below. Mike put his hand out behind himself in signal. Looking to his left, he found Johnny doing the exact same thing.

"Let's go up and take a look..." Johnny whispered and the two crept up the side of the crater and peered over the lip. The shape of Monsters Incorporated, still brightly lit, loomed in the near distance. Seeing it gave Wazowski hope, for their plan stood a fair chance of success. Initially, they saw nothing. Then, they saw them. The Aliens. A group of five were moving around the front of the building. Their enormous spacecraft's were there as well. They blotted out the bright lights from the complex.

"I'm not seeing any sentries on the fence." Johnny whispered.

"That's good." Mike whispered back, not taking his eye off MI for a second.

"It means we can get in without having to do anything stupid."

It was here the pair looked around. They have arrived on the outer edge of the industrial district surrounding Monsters Incorporated. The area was filled with burning buildings and the bodies of the dead. The sight of both was horrific to the pair, but they had to go on. If they failed, none of this would even have mattered.

"We have to move now." Mike said "If we wait, we might loose out chance."

Mike gestured for the others to come up. "It's just a question of getting through the fence." He said.

Johnny looked to Chet as the latter came up alongside the former. "You think you can cut that?" The horned monster pointed to the fence.

"Don't you worry, boss." Chet clacked his claws. "I can get you through no problem."

"How are we getting inside?" Don whispered "Presumably we're not going to just march through the front door."

"I know a way in." Hardscrabble said, abruptly. Her face was an immovable mask. "The windows on the outer wings of the scare floors should suffice."

"Right." Mike said "We all need to keep together once we're inside. We need to keep it down too." The group was silent now. Not a sound emerged. "There will be aliens inside and we've seen what they can do."

"Which is why Chip, Sulley, Jav, you guys will need to watch our flanks." Johnny said, pointing to each monster sequentially. "Mike, that goes for you too. Two going ahead, three behind, that way we got launchers front and rear."

The monsters were still silent.

"I know the way to the Scream Energy convertor." Hardscrabble interjected. "Once we are inside, I can start the feedback pulse."

They paused for a moment. Each of them knew that, if they got that far, at that point their cover would be blown.

"I won't lie now." Mike began "There's a good chance we might not get out again. We didn't have enough launchers to go around. If anyone wants to back out, I won't blame you."

Silence reigned again. Everyone looked around. Looks of silent determination remained on everybody there. Everybody was in. Together, the group left their cover and out into the gloom and smoke.

Approaching the fence, the group stood to one side, whilst Chet set to work cutting a hole large enough for them all to get through. Entering the car park beyond, the group followed Hardscrabble who directed them to one of the scare floors. Without a word, the monsters reached the outer wall, their presence still un-noticed. A maintenance ladder got them up to the windows of the scare floor itself. The plan was working.

Peering inside, they found the scare floor below deserted. Only a few bodies littered the floor. There were no aliens inside.

"Okay," Terri sighed "How do we get in?"

There was something of a drop from the windows to the floor below. Hardscrabble opened her wings a flew off. Following her gaze, the group denoted a downed CDA helicopter transport had crashed into the scare floor behind them. They observed Hardscrabble move inside the intact machine and emerge again with a large reel of zip line.

"Nice" Mike smiled, opening the window. Hardscrabble jetted through the gap with surprising ease and secured the zip line to one of the support beams inside the building.

"Alright guys," Johnny said "Down we go."

One by one, the Oozma Kappa's and Roar Omega Roar's made their way inside the Scare Floor.

It was smiles all round; they were inside.

_Monsters Incorporated_

_20_:_39_

"This way," Hardscrabble led the way.

Moving into the corridor beyond, there was a numerical code atop the entrance way to the scare floor. Whilst Hardscrabble, Wazowski and Worthington regarded the code, the others kept watch.

"Fantastic!" Hardscrabble said "The Energy convertor is not too far away from here. We should be able to start the overload, and get out in good time."

Johnny's allowed himself to grin. Absently looking around, he noticed that both Javier and Chip weren't watching the corridor behind them. In their euphoria, they'd forgotten their surroundings. There was an odd moment when Chip and Javier realized their mistakes. It was as Johnny stared at them both, Chip's skeleton lit up. He screamed and fell.

"_Mutant Intruders detected in Eastern Corridor Five_!" An alien was shouting down the other end of the hallway. Chip had just finished collapsing. Johnny checked his breathing. He was dead. "_Reinforcements requested_!"

Acting on instinct, Johnny picked up Chip's toilet paper launcher. Javier fired first. The shot landed short, harmlessly detonating at the foot of the machine. Johnny fired slightly higher. It hit the machine dead on in the dome.

"_My vision is impaired_!" It cried

"RUN!" He shouted "Down the corridor!"

The alien fired at them as they ran "_Mutants escaping_! _I cannot see_!"

The alarms began to blare and the PA crackled into life.

"_All Daleks to eastern partition_! _Destroy invaders_!"

_So..._ Mike thought _Daleks_. _That_'_s their name_...

Just then, they came to an intersection. "Which way!" Sulley shouted.

"Down here!" Hardscrabble pointed to the right.

"_Intruders located_!" Another Dalek came into view ahead of them.

"Go!" Don shouted, running toward the Dalek and making a sudden left. He was leading it off "I'll meet you outside!"

"_You cannot escape the Daleks_!" The Dalek shouted back, Mike watched, jaw slack in a fatalistic calm. He wanted to say something, but he'd been shell shocked. He suddenly felt Sulley grab him by the shoulder and pull him down the hall...

For Don, the diversion had worked. The Dalek was following him. Only it was too good at it's task. He couldn't shake it off his trail. Remembering the suckers on his tentacle limbs, Don turned a corner suddenly and crawled up the wall suspending himself on the ceiling. After a few moments, the Dalek appeared directly under him. It was just as well he did that, the hall beyond was long. Had he continued running, the Dalek would've gotten a clear shot at him.

"_Contact Lost_!" The Dalek shouted, coming to a halt.

_Hah_! Don thought _Dumb robots thought they could outsmart-_

POP! POP!POP!POP! POP!

His heart sank as his grip slacked. The suckers on his right arm came away from the ceiling. The Dalek wheeled round, it's gun coming to bear.

"_Contact regained_!" It shouted as Don struggled to move "_Exterminate_!"

Don Carlton was then aware no more.

_Monsters Incorporated,_

_Omega Scare Floor_

Dalek designation Gamma-47 approached the Supreme Dalek and the Black Dalek. Both wheeled round to face the new arrival.

"_Report_!" The Black Dalek grated

"_Mutant Creatures have infiltrated the Complex_!" Gamma-46 replied "_Their force is small_, _they are armed with improvised weapons_, _battle computer analysis of their actions is inconclusive_!"

"_Their purpose here is irrelevant_!" The Supreme Dalek practically drawled back "_All mutant creatures must be exterminated! Exterminated! EXTERMINATED!_"

"_Four Dalek units have been tasked with their destruction_. _Battle computer predicts the mutant creatures will be destroyed within eight_-_hundred rels_!"

_Monsters Incorporated_, _Scream Energy Convertor Plant_

_20_:_51_

The door to the convertor plant wasn't locked. The machinery in the control room was still functioning. On the far wall, a giant glass panel revealed the gigantic generator and transformer apparatus. The most sophisticated piece of technology Monsteropolis had ever developed. Wazowski examined the bank of controls set on the left side of the room. A series of dials and gauges recognized the presence of an entire shifts worth of scream energy all queued up ready to be processed. It was as if the workers had just stepped out.

_Or been murdered by space aliens..._ Wazowski thought.

"Ah, good." Hardscrabble said, looking over Wazowski at the controls. "Everything is ready. All we have to is enable the processing procedure but deactivate the transformers access to the power grid."

"The power will get pushed back down the line and back to the transformer. It'll overload the entire system." Wazowski finished.

"That'll take time though," Worthington added. "These things don't just happen. There are safeguards against an overload."

"Everything has it's limit, Mr. Worthington." Hardscrabble replied. She turned toward the control bank. The three set to work whilst the others waited near the door, Javier and Sulley stood watch on the corridor.

Hardscrabble sighed, "We probably don't have long before-"

"_Alert_!" The PA crackled to life "_Internal surveillance has detected Mutant Creatures in power transformation facility_!"

Chet lunged at the camera positioned above the doorway and took it out with a swift claw strike. It was far too late though.

"_All Daleks are to report to that location_!_ Immediate_! _Immediate_!" The PA crackled into an alarm.

"Guys!" Worthington shouted, fingers working on the controls, initiating the transformation procedure. "We need time to build the overload! You need to hold the Aliens off."

"They're already here!" Sulley shouted, taking aim he shot at the Dalek that was rounding a corner down the hall on the right.. The roll flew true and exploded on the Dalek's eye. It screamed the proclamations and began firing it's gun wildly.

"_I cannot see_!" It shouted "_Total failure in vision circuits_!" The Dalek spun wildly down the hall.

"I've got an idea!" Scott shouted, he pointed to Chet and Reggie "Come with me!" He scurried off and the two ROR members ran in pursuit.

The others watched in amazed silence as the three grasped the machine.

"Help me turn it round!" Scott shouted, pointing down the hall the Dalek had come from. Another Dalek was approaching.

"_Halt_!" The second Dalek shouted "_Remain where you are_!"

"Chet!" Reggie shouted "Aim it's gun!"

"Awright!" Chet replied, grasping the gun stick of the first Dalek it his left claw and aiming it at the second, oncoming Dalek.

"_Motor circuits malfunctioning_!" The first Dalek screamed "_Exterminate_!"

The Dalek shot it's comrade, the shattered, broken casing of the new Dalek showered onto them both and ricocheted off the walls and ceiling. The bronzed casing burst into flame just as it was pushed aside by another Dalek beyond that.

"_Exterminate renegade Dalek_!" The third shouted. The first one made no response to fire, aware of it's situation as the third Dalek opened fire.

"Go!" Reggie shouted "Back down the hall!"

The monsters scattered, just as the first Dalek was blown to pieces. The explosion knocked Scott to the ground as Reggie and Chet ran down toward the hall, only stopping to realize they'd left Scott behind. Looking ahead, yet another Dalek was advancing directly ahead from the hallway they'd just come down. The Dalek which had blasted it's comrade was pushing past the scattered remains and was approaching the floundering Scott.

The two Daleks were now advancing towards the generator room from both ends.

Sulley and Javier fired their toilet paper launchers, but the shots went wild, missing their targets. As the two fumbled to exchange their empty devices for full ones they were interrupted by Randy's distant voice.

"Hey!" He shouted "Hey, here!"

He'd materialized in-between the two advancing Daleks. They both opened fire. Randy threw himself to the floor and out of the way at the last minute, the two Daleks blew themselves up.

"_Alert_!" The speaker crackled into life "_Security force_..." There was a pause "_Destroyed_." The voice sounded weird. Almost as if the Dalek behind the mic was baffled. "_Additional security forces will advance_."

The PA was drowned out by the generator. It was emitting a loud humming and the noise was getting louder. Inside it's containment room, the transformer was begin to smoke and arc electricity. The overload was underway.

_Monsters Incorporated_, _Scream Energy Convertor Plant_

_20_:_56_

"The overload's building!" Worthington shouted. Hardscrabble swooped over to his side from the room and observed the dials. She didn't need to look, alarms were sounding. The transformer was working overtime and smoking badly. The room it was contained in was quickly becoming thick with acrid smoke.

"Well done, everyone!" Wazowski shouted from his control panel. The lights were starting to burn brighter and a bulb blew out in the hall outside.

"_Emergency_! _Emergency_!" The PA announced "_Critical power overload detected in Energy transformer systems_! _Site stability at risk_! _All Daleks to report to energy convertor plant_! _Maximum Urgency_!"

Sullivan came back round the corner and into the room.

"We gotta go," He said. Worthington was first to the door "On me, RORS! We're getting out of here!"

Wazowski made a move toward the door. When a voice stopped him.

"Mr. Wazowski," Hardscrabble said. Looking back, Mike saw Hardscrabble still looking over the controls.

"Someone needs to prevent the automatic cut-ins from activating." Hardscrabble said, calmly.

Mike furrowed his brow and opened his jaw to reply. The PA system cracked into life again.

"_Emergency_! _Site stability at risk_! _All Daleks to commence evacuation of essential materials to minimum safe distance_!"

"If the Daleks get in here, they can stop the overload." She said. "I'll hold them."

"How?" Mike asked.

"I have my ways." She said, giving a confident smile.

"Daleks!" Art shouted.

"Guys!" Randy shouted, distantly down the hall. "We gotta go! We can't wait!"

Mike nodded to Hardscrabble and the Oozma's backed out the door and away.

"Good luck, Michael." Hardscrabble said. "You've surprised me, tonight. Surprise me again, get your friends out of this place. Survive this. You're a good leader."

Tears streaming down his face, Wazowski left along with the other Oozma Kappa's.

"_Mutant creatures retreating_!" Came a Dalek voice.

"_Irrelevant_!" Came a reply "_The overload must be contained_! _Advance_! _Stabilize_! _Contain_!"

_Monsters Incorporated_, _Scream Energy Convertor Plant_

_21_:_01_

The Daleks entered the Control Room. Five of them. They looked around the chamber.

"_There are no mutant creatures here_!" Cried one of the Daleks.

Then, in a blur of speed, Hardscrabble descended from the ceiling and began scuttling around the floor of the chamber in wild patterns.

"_Target sighted_!" Shouted another Dalek "_Exterminate_!"

There were a few shots fired. None of them came close to her. She was too fast for them.

"_Target is proceeding too fast for computer targeting_" A further Dalek rasped.

"_Disengage targeting systems_!" Came the reply "_Fire at will_!"

The overload was continuing to build. In the reactor, a critical mass was being achieved. Power was building and building and had nowhere to go. The automatic safeguards were being overwhelmed by the sheer volume of input. A bright light began to exude from the main reactor and a final alarm began to sound.

The Daleks were momentarily distracted and Hardscrabble threw herself onto the ceiling and back down again, smashing to pieces one of the Dalek's guns with her sharpened limbs. Such an action cost her. As she scuttled off and away from the disarmed Dalek, it's companions resumed the fire, a sharp burning pain shot through her spine.

_Just a little bit longer_. She thought, her breathing now uneven _Nearly there_.

An overpressure valve burst and Scream began to escape with a high pitch whistle. The lights began to shine brighter and brighter until the room became almost unbearably white.

"_Contact Lost_!" A Dalek shouted.

Hardscrabble needed to deactivate the safeguards for just a little bit longer. Shut off the pressure release valve and let the overload run away. With several of her limbs broken, and barely able to see in the brightness, she worked at the computer controls.

"_Target sighted_!" An additional Dalek shouted "_Exterminate_!"

In that moment, two Daleks opened fire. Of the two bolts of supercharged radiation, the first hit Abigail Hardscrabble and killed her immediately. Another Dalek believed that she had moved toward the transparent glass wall and also opened fire, even though the intended target was already dead and on the other side of the room. The shot cut through the glass like a blowtorch and hit the reactor. The extra energy imparted to the already critically damaged reactor pushed the overload passed critical and caused a cascading failure of the reactor system.

Both the remains of Abigail Hardscrabble and the Dalek attack force were destroyed in the resulting explosion.

_Monsters Incorporated_

_21_:_04_

Alarms and klaxons blared across the complex. There were explosions now all over the complex. The floor shook violently as the remaining ROR's and OK's made their way back in the direction of where they'd come from.

"Where's Hardscrabble!" Johnny shouted over the din of noise.

"Keep running!" Mike replied

"What?!" Johnny couldn't hear him. The corridor behind them had just collapsed in a heap of burning masonry and flame. Smoke was quickly starting to fill the corridors. The fire suppression system came on, soaking them all.

"Just keep running!" Mike replied louder still.

"The whole place is going up!" Randall shouted

"_Emergency_! _Emergency_!" The PA shouted above the crescendo "_Main reactor failure_! _Electrical systems overloading_! _Estimated facility destruction in _

_two_-_hundred rels_! _All Daleks are to evacuate facility immediately_!"

"How many seconds are there in a rel?" Javier shouted, throwing his launcher away.

"Who cares!" Sully roared.

"Dalek!" Chet shouted.

They skidded to a halt. A Dalek was blocking their escape.

"_Mutant Creatures located_!" It shouted. There was an explosion coming from directly above them. The ceiling began to tremble above the Dalek "_Ext_-"

A large metal catwalk crashed through the roof, bringing with it several thousand tons of concrete. The Dalek's upper section was crushed by the weight. Once the dust settled, the monsters found the corridor was completely blocked.

"That was our way out!" Reggie shouted.

Johnny looked to his left. He'd found another scare floor. Looking toward the destroyed Dalek, he noticed the gun dangling out of the socket joint.

Rushing forward, he pulled the weapon out of the casing. It didn't come away easily and as he removed the final connections holding it in place, Johnny thought he glimpsed movement within the shell.

He turned to the others, gawking at him as he ran onto the Scare Floor.

"C'mon!" he shouted.

"It's the wrong floor, Johnny!" Art cried out.

"I know!" The horned monster aimed the gun at the far wall of the scare floor and looked for some kind of control to use the gun. Applying pressure to the sphere which mounted the gun barrel, the muzzle spat light and the far wall fell away in a heap, revealing the outside.

Without a word, the group ran and kept running as Monsters Incorporated continued to burn and erupt with violent detonations.

_Monsters Incorporated,_

_Omega Scare Floor_

"_Emergency_! _Emergency_!" The PA shouted above the crescendo "_Main reactor failure_! _Electrical systems overloading_! _Estimated facility destruction in _

_two_-_hundred rels_! _All Daleks are to evacuate facility immediately_!"

The Black Dalek was approached by Gamma-47.

"_What is happening_!" The Black Dalek grated "_Report_!"

"_The reactor of this complex is overloading_! _All power conduits in this facility are detonating_!" Gamma-47 replied.

The Chief Scientist approached the Black Dalek "_The door vault has been destroyed_. _All research data regarding mutant technology as been lost_."

Their mission had failed.

The Supreme Dalek swung round on the Black Dalek. "_The actions of the mutant creatures have caused the failure of our mission on this planet_!" It drawled.

"_This was a matter beyond my control_!" The Black Dalek replied.

"_Your orders were to exterminate the intruders_!" The Supreme Dalek continued.

"_It has not been possible_! _We were unable t_-" The Black Dalek was cut off by the Supreme Dalek.

"_The responsibility was yours_! _You have failed_! _The Daleks do not accept failure_!"

The Supreme Dalek's gun swung opened fire on the Black Dalek, destroying it instantly.

"_We will evacuate to the Mothership_!" The Supreme Dalek, in company with the Chief Scientist and several guards made their way to the mothership.

The Dalek ship activated it's engines as the Supreme Dalek and it's retinue exited the Complex. As the Supreme Dalek slid up the ramp, it regarded Monsters Incorporated one final time before the ramp was raised behind it. The mothership and the assault shuttles lifted off into the night sky and out of sight as Monsters Incorporated began to convulse with violent and heavy explosions.

The reactor was about to melt down.

_Industrial Area near Monsters Incorporated_

_21_:_27_

The monsters; Sulley, Mike, the Perry's, Scott, Art, Johnny, Javier, Randall, Chet and Reggie were not able to get back to the hole in the road from whence they'd begun.

"The explosion-" Javier cried out but coughed.

"There's a CDA truck!" Johnny pointed "It should take us all!"

Indeed, there was a large armoured van which bore the logo of the Child Detection Agency. Johnny, Sulley and Mike climbed into the front, whilst the others piled into the back. Engine still silently running, Johnny immediately swung the van away from the complex as the Dalek spaceships began to lift off.

They drove away at speed. The engine protested as Johnny pushed the accelerator to the floor. There was no talking. Everyone was out of breath. That was the only noise expelled from them all in the cramped space inside. Then, there was a bright light which shone in from the front windscreen and a distant rumbling which grew progressively louder.

Johnny looked behind them via the nearside wing mirror. His face plummeted; Monsters Incorporated had finally blown up. A explosion was following them and gaining. When it became clear they weren't going to out run the explosion, Johnny suddenly stopped the van and yanked on the handbrake. Looking at the aghast faces behind them he shouted;

"Hang onto someth-"

The explosion hit them with an intensity and force that was not unlike a large door being slammed. The interior light blew out plunging the interior into darkness. The only light coming from the windshield only provided a feeble glow.

"Is everyone okay?" Randall said after a long while of silence. He was vaguely aware of Johnny moving past him and fumbling at the latch for the back doors. After a moment, they flew open and the group looked where they'd come from. The entirety of Monsters Incorporated had vanished in a huge cloud of flame. An absurdly tall pillar of smoke oozed like spilt ink into the already smoke choked atmosphere.

There was something strange about it too; lightning bolts were arcing from the outer circumference of the cloud. Stepping outside, they found themselves completely alone in what used to be a large depot of some kind. Now, it was a place coated with layer upon layer of ash, soot and debris. Nobody was around as far as they could make out be it Monster or Dalek. They all realized at the same time what had just happened.

They'd struck a powerful blow against the Daleks. But most, if not all, of their world had been destroyed. One thing was for sure: their lives were never going to be the same again.

_Dalek Saucer 33-21_

The Dalek Supreme regarded the bridge operators from the command position formerly held by the Black Dalek. Their take off had been a success and their ship had only sustained very slight damage from the shock of the explosion. The vessel could carry them all back to Skaro. But the pleasant relief of being allowed to go home was little consolation for the Dalek Supreme.

The Daleks had failed.

It was unlikely that the Daleks themselves would ever be able to replicate mutant-creature technology to emulate the same effects of going through doors into secure locations millions, perhaps billions of miles away. The destruction of Monsters Incorperated and the complete destruction of the city of Monsteropolis left the Daleks with very little options.

"_Escape velocity achieved!_" The pilot Dalek reported

"_Ground forces have survived and await further orders!_" The Chief Strategist grated.

The only real option was to order the ground units to converge on the ruins of Monsters Incorperated. Sift through the ruins whilst trying to hunt down those that remained within the city. But that took time. Time the Daleks did not have. There were other things that needed to be done. Other wars to be planned and fought for. The Dalek Supreme could ill-afford to waste time on an unimportant rock.

"_Spacecraft will hold at optimum cruising altitude for planetary atmosphere travel!_"

The Dalek Supreme ordered

"_I obey_" Was the reply from the Pilot Dalek.

"_Order all Daleks to operate elevation function and return to mothership immediately!_" The Supreme barked to the Chief Strategist

"_Understood._" It replied

It was decided. The Daleks would leave this planet.

Would they return? Perhaps. But for now they had to leave. This mission had failed. But the Daleks wouldn't let that failure doom another operation. The campaigns would continue with or without advanced technologies to help them.

But that was for the future.

A future that would belong to the Daleks.

_Five Months Later..._

Mike Wazowski enjoyed walking through the woods. He'd never truly appreciated the natural beauty that surrounded him on a daily basis. It was strange on how the concept of their world ending had encouraged monsters like himself to start to appreciate the little things in his life. Like long forest walks in the daytime.

"Mike!" A voice from behind him shouted. Mike turned, it was Sully running up to meet him.

"Sully, hey what's up?" Mike asked

"Art got somebody on the radio!" Sully said happily.

They'd been stopped roughly twenty miles outside of the city and hunkered down. For the longest time they'd thought they were the last of their people. Art hadn't accepted that and managed to get an old transistor radio to work. He'd been trying to signal others for months.

"What about the Aliens? Any word on-"

"Nothing!" Sully beamed "They all left that night! Art said the people on the radio wanted to speak to whomever was in charge of our group..."

Mike smiled "Well, best get talking then..."

The pair walked off and toward their campsite.

Some distance away from the pair, the burnt and battered dome of the Black Dalek lay quietly where it had lain since it was blasted clear from Monsters Incorporated. A small bird poked it's head from one of the empty sockets for one of the ear lamps. It chirped quietly and flew off, leaving the metal dome to rust in the wilderness.


End file.
